DOVE X DED
by XxYearremixxX
Summary: I DON'T EVEN... THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY ANIME THO
1. Going Out

One night Dove asked Ded out to dinner. SOOOOOO Ded said "Of course, hun!"

NEXT CHAPTER COMING NEVER. WAIT, I LIED. COMING ON SATURDAY... MAYBE.


	2. BABIES! WHAT! NOT READY!

"So Dove," Ded wiggled his eyebrows sexily. "Babies? :D"


	3. A Sudden Leap Into Love by Dove

Dove's face went red. For all Dove knew, she was an Agender. How was that supposed to work? Dove looked back at Ded's face. Ded was blushing at their best friend. "I... I'm sorry I can't." Dove stuttered, throwing her/his sweater at Ded. "Wait- what? What was I thinking..." Ded blushed even more, but now of shame. Ded wasn't sure how this... _relationship_ was going. At first, they'd both seemed fond of each other, but according to Dove in a different way. Dove angrily stomped away back to her/his house which was just around the block. Dove had to keep this a secret. If she/he didn't, everything would be ruined. Ded was in their room crying into a pillow, still blushing at what she/he had said. "I just wanted to be FRIENDS! NOW IT'S ALL RUINED BECAUSE OF ME!" Ded kicked at the bed's covers and buried his/her face into the pillow. Dove was doing another Stream. She/he didn't think the fans were ready to know, except for the fact that they had got Ded into all of the mushy stuff. Dove just kept on getting questions about Ded, and she/he knew that she/he couldn't ignore them anymore. It had been over a hour since she/he had lost she/he's jacket, and god, it was freezing. " _I wish I didn't do that..._ " Dove thought to themself. IS IT THE END, OR WILL SOMEONE CONFESS?! I DON'T KNOW YET.


	4. The Date, The Makeup and The Bullies

Dove laughed at the television. "Oh my god, Steven. You're SO adorable... yet a riot." Dove was watching Steven Universe while eating a giant tub of ice cream which was chocolate flavour with a blanket over them. "I wonder how Ded is..." Ded had cried himself to sleep, even though he was still half awake. The two both wondered what had happened. It all seemed so unreal. One second, they had been friends. _More then friends_. And now, they had split apart. But luckily, Dove had a plan. The next day, Ded received a text from Dove. "Meet me at the school. See ya there!" Ded was kind of confused, but either way he wanted to patch up whatever had happened. When Dove arrived, Ded was waiting for Xer. "Hey," Dove awkwardly waved and the two sat on a swing. "I'm really sorry. I kinda took it too far..." Ded looked at the ground in shame after realizing how careless he had been. "It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted." Dove took hold of Ded's chin and held it up, making Ded look at Dove. "Maybe we should be... friends." Ded shrugged a bit and laughed. "No. We should be more then friends." Dove leaned in and kissed Ded's lips, making Ded's eyes go wide, but he still wrapped his arms around Dove, kissing Xer back. "Hey, guys! Look at the too love dove's _kissing_!" In seconds, the sound of pictures being taken broke the kiss.


	5. For The Last Time, I KNOW!

Ded looked at Dove, who had gotten up and started punching the bullies. "THE TRIANGLE WILL GET YOU!" They repetitively screamed.

The bullies quickly scurried away, leaving both Dove and Ded confused.

"Dove... I had no idea you could punch like that." They both smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Dove then took they're sweater, and headed home.

The next day was a Monday. Ugh. Monday's. Everybody hates them. But, Ded hated them for one reason:

That was the day of their first, horrible date. Which was why he decided every Monday when he woke up, he would force himself to eat the most disgusting food in his fridge: sardines.

Yes, he regretted it. But, it was for Dove, so it didn't bother him as much.

It was a long, hard day of school, but, finally, the bell rang at 3:30PM.

Dove and Ded were going to do the whole study-buddy thing together, and they had A LOT of work to do.

"I'm really sorry about last week." Ded explained to Dove for the fifty millionth time.

"It's fine!" Dove said finally. "Apologizing is for the weak."


	6. The Triangle, The Stalk, And The Wait

Dove continuously rolled over in their discomfort. It was almost midnight, and they

COULDN'T. SLEEP.

It was that horrible feeling you get when your tired, but can't fall asleep- the one where your pillow gets all warm.

It was just bad.

When Dove finally relaxed and started to dose off, a voice in their head said: "STAY AWAKE."

Why did that voice sound like... like Bill Cipher?

Dove turned over, and there wasn't anything until a mini Bill Cipher floated in Dove's face.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOK WHO'S FINALLY NOTICING SENPAI." Dove was confused.

Why was Bill in their house?

And... why was he referring to himself as "senpai"?

"I'M YOUR SELF CONSCIENCE, KID. " Bill simplified.

"Oh..." Dove said, sitting up. Suddenly, Bill grew to the size of Dove's head. "K..."

Dove had a lot of questions like, "ARE YOU GONNA KILL FORD?!"

But they decided not to mention that. It might give him ideas.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Dove asked.

"I'M HERE SO YOU CAN MAKE GOOD CHOICES IN LIFE. PEOPLE IN THE NIGHTMARE REALM CALL IT THE BILL WAY."

Dove nodded in understanding. "I SAY YOU GO STALK DED."

Dove, at first was confused as why they'd do that. "Well, I can't argue with that!"

So Dove went outside in the cool Almost-Autumn breeze.

Still in pajamas, Dove and Bill made their way to Ded's house.

"How do I get his attention?" Dove asked Bill.

"WELL..." Bill took out an air horn.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL!" Suddenly, a window opened.

"DOVE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ded half screamed. "I dunno. Bill told me to stalk you."

Ded thought for a moment. "TWO THINGS. ONE: YOUR DELUSIONAL. TWO: LET ME GET SOME SLEEP AND YOU CAN STALK ME ALL NIGHT."

If Bill had a mouth, he'd be smiling big. "K... THANKS DED!" Dove climbed up onto the window and held on.

As a narrator, I have to make waiting exciting. So I'm gonna do this:

BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL BILL BILL BEELLLLLLLLLLLLL! BILLBILLBILLBILLBILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


End file.
